The present invention relates to guide plates for hand power saws and more particularly to such a guide plate designed to be placed against the guide means of such a saw, and which has a top or saw side with a low coefficient of friction, and on the opposite side thereof an anti-slip or frictional support or work face and a guide ridge running in the length direction and having guide faces, said ridge being placed near or at the one lengthways edge of the plate.